iTry Out
by cameddie
Summary: After a hot night with Freddie, Sam gets the perfect idea for a gift. Creddiam. Contains BDSM. Don't like, don't read, don't comment. Chapter 2: Sam mentally prepares herself to say goodbye to her freedom and Freddie has a couple of gifts for his new slave.
1. A Night with Freddie

**iTry Out**

**Rating: **M, definitely M (It's a Dom/slave story, so if you don't like it, please don't read or comment)  
**Pairing: **Creddiam (Carly/Sam/Freddie)  
**Fandom: **iCarly  
**Description: **After experiencing an interesting night with Freddie, Sam gets the idea for the perfect surprise. Part of the iTry series. Takes place before iTry Without Freddie.  
**Notes and spoilers: **Part of this fanfic is written before iGoodbye aired. So Carly didn't move to Italy. She's just attending school like any other kid her age and lives with Sam and Freddie in her old apartment and is in a relationship with both of them. Spencer lives in England now.

**Prologue: A night with Freddie**

*BANG*

I feel my back and the back of my head rushing against the what once was a studio wall. I hopelessly tried to retaliate, but Freddie took my wrists and forced me to the wall again, this time completely.

"There's no getting away this time, Puckett," he smiled wickedly as he pushed my arms over my head, making me powerless against his very well defined hands. He pushed his lips forcefully and hungrily against mine, but his arms didn't lose any power. It's hard to admit, but he tamed me. The dork, the intolerable tech nerd tamed me and there was nothing I, the once proclaimed almighty Sam Puckett, could do against this new raw power discovered in this man. Like a brute he mauled down to my neck and I moved my head up to give him better access. He took the edge of my penny tee between his teeth and pulled it. It didn't come off at once, but with three more tries I heard the first rip on my left side. From there he swiftly pulled open my shirt, with his right hand, creating a huge rupture on the front of it and effectively exposing my pink micro fiber C-cup bra. He grabbed the bra between my breasts and tried to pull it open in one thrusts. I yelped in pain.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly said awkwardly.

"It's okay," I gasped quickly. "Don't say sorry," At those words Freddie tried to continue, but he realized he wouldn't be able to get rid of my bra in our current position, so he quickly left both my arms, grabbed my waist, turned my around and pinned me down against the wall again, this time with my face to the wall. I couldn't see his face and only felt his breath against my hair covered neck. He took my right hand and placed it on the back of my head and with his left hand he put mine over my right hand, so I had both my hands on my head. With one hand guarding my hands, he continued to explore me with his other hand. He started in front of my stomach and traveled his way up to my cup my right breast and when he squeezed it firmly I gasped.

"You love this, huh?" he whispered in my ear. I gave no verbal answer, because I know he knows me well enough to know that my underwear was holding a waterfall now and my brain abandoned everything resisting against his touch. He kissed my neck and then softly bit my shoulder blade which was a new sensation for both of us and my deep gasp betrayed another one of my weak points. He slid his finger just so gently, teasingly, over my side to the back of my bra to snap it open. With a rough thrust the bra was removed from my body. He took me by the side of my shoulders, pulled me from the wall and with a well performed judo like movement he made me feel like I was falling, but just as I expected the floor to come, he caught my frame just in time and pinned me down to the floor and straddled me. I felt like a prisoner of his body and my eyes were blind of arousal. He sees me and tells me I'm beautiful. He bends over not leaving my hands free for a minute and started licking every exposed inch of body he could get to and he moved my arms lower so he could better access to my abdomen. He sucked the edges of my breasts and kissed their bottoms, taking a good amount of them in his mouth, while never giving attention to my nipples. I move my upper body as much as I could, but he was sure about what he wanted and although I didn't want to comply, I had no choice, because my fighting spirit was overwhelmed by his. He slowly moved to the middle of my left breast and teased my areola. I felt I was nearly succeeding in moving my nipples into his mouth, but he probably wanted me to smell the aroma of victory, without actually tasting it. Instead he moved to my right breasts and teased my areola there. Again I did everything to make him pay attention to my aching nipple. He knew what I want. "Beg me," he whispered in a weird, scary and yet very sexy voice. Oh no, I didn't want to do that. It would give him too much power.

"Fuck you, Freddie!" I yelled.

"Happily," he said as he continued teasing my nipple and there was nothing I could do about it but beg.

"Please, Freddie!" I begged. "Please, suck my nipple,"

"That'll do," he said as he dove down and sucked my nipple hard. I gasped. He traced his tongue over my stomach and my hands were below my shoulders now. He stuck his tongue in my belly button, another one of my secret spots, but to Freddie, I didn't have secrets, except those I didn't even know myself. I yelped at the touch as he traveled south even more until he got to my pants. I wore a beltless pair of shorts, so removing them wouldn't be so difficult.

He released my arm and although I didn't have the intention to get away now, (if I had ever) he pushed me down with a steady hand on my stomach. With the other hand he grabbed the waistband of both my shorts and panties and pulled them down brutally, revealing my soaked, unshaven and untrimmed blonde pussy to those beautiful and lustful eyes of his. I felt ashamed I didn't properly prepare myself even though I couldn't know that making out with him could lead to this.

Now, I was naked from the ankles up. He didn't bother taking my pants and panties off completely, but I kicked them off as soon as he was straddling my stomach again. He stood up, but planted his foot on my stomach so I would remain where I were, remaining his control over me. He slid his own shorts and boxers down freeing his waiting erection from restriction. He then let himself fall to his knees over my body. He quickly took his pants and boxers and took them off completely and threw away in a random direction. He swiftly removed his shirt, showing me his gorgeous upper body.

He then reached behind himself and he realized that I couldn't see where his hand went. Taking advantage of this he teased the skin between my navel and my pussy using his hand, making me feel more and more tense. He moved back a little, his cock grazing my stomach, to get more access and started to tease my inner sides. My face must have been golden as he smiled his trademark confident smirk. When my expression satisfied him, he suddenly plunged a finger into my pussy. I gasped at this sudden invasion as he stroked my inner wands with his finger, and although I couldn't see it, I felt a second and a third finger being added in my vagina. I felt myself closer and closer to coming. My breath hitched and my eyes closed. I buckled against his touch before he withdrew his hand. "Make me cum!" I yelled.

He took my hands again and put them firmly as far above my head as he could without trying to hurt me. Now all I could see was his member pointing at my face.

"Suck me first!" he commanded. I immediately started to reach up as he lowered himself until my lips touched his based. He hissed. I kissed his member fervently and quickly opened my mouth to welcome him. I sucked, licked and moved my lips over his cock as much as I could from my position, tasting every drop of pre-cum I can get, while he helped me by moving himself up and down practically fucking my face. I tried to get him as much as possible almost reaching his balls, but to take it all was just a little too much. He quickly withdrew knowing that we were both close and quickly moved down to thrust him inside my pussy. He released my hands and started to pump into me and I into him. I wanted him as he wanted me. With everything going on before it didn't take long before I hit my orgasm and for the first time he let me. I felt my entire body every muscle in my orgasm and during my orgasm Freddie came as well giving a loud, deep groan shooting his load into me. When he finished he planted his hands beside my head in exhaustion. I saw sweat dripping of his face as his chest heaved up and down. His face had the friendly and innocent smile I was more familiar with, a mask I knew now. I smiled and so did he.

"That… was so…" Freddie sighed.

"…hot," I said.

"Yeah," Freddie said.

"Didn't know… you had it… in you," I whispered.

"Neither… did I," Freddie whimpered. He lay down on his elbows approaching Sam's face with his, still connected to her. I, finally able to move my arms moved them around Freddie's neck and pulled him close, so I could give him a soft kiss, one he eagerly accepted. He withdrew himself from my wet spot and lay beside me. We traded kisses until sleep washed over us although some interesting and naughty thoughts tried to keep me awake. What if…?


	2. A Big Blonde Surprise

**Note: My first chapter after iGoodbye and it is (again) a Seddie chapter. Well more or less. There is brief Creddie in it, but still. Don't worry though, Carly will get her part in this story, but she'll have to be patient for now.**

**Chapter 1 Big Blonde Surprise**

Carly smiled when she found Sam and Freddie lying on the floor sleeping and naked as on the day they were born surrounded by their clothes. She loved the picture. Sam snuggled into Freddie's shoulder, while Freddie held her almost protectively. She noticed a torn shirt of Sam's. This was some warm welcome home after a tiring, but great reunion with her brother in England.

"Carly?" Sam groaned. Carly hoped she didn't wake her.

"Hey sweetie," Carly smiled, before she collected a kiss from her girlfriend. "Seems you had some fun with Freddie tonight,"

"You have no idea," Sam smiled dreamily.

"Tell me the deets," Carly whispered, trying not to wake up Freddie.

"I'm hungry. Please help me," Carly carefully lifted Freddie's arm so Sam could get free. Freddie mumbled something in the process, but didn't wake up.

"Go," Carly whispered. "I'm going to give Freddie a little surprise," she gave Sam a wink.

Right when Sam left, Carly crawled over to Freddie's feet. She stroked his cock a couple of times before kissing the tip of his erection. First they were sweet kisses, just to tease, but soon Carly took the whole tip in her mouth, using her tongue to lick any pre-cum from his member. Freddie started to mumble something. She bobbed up and down over his cock, tasting, teasing, licking his every inch and sometimes feel him with her teeth. She felt the pre-cum streaming from his tip and soft moans were audible from his lips. Carly tasted everything, making sure nothing was spilled. Freddie started groaning audibly now. Freddie's tip was well near her throat and her lips very close to his balls. She teased his balls with her finger and that softly massaged him with her hand. More and more pre-cum was escaping his tip and with one powerful suck Carly sent him over the edge, making him groan loudly and load his seed in a couple of thrusts in Carly's waiting mouth. She retreated, swallowed Freddie's cum and started to lick his cock clean, until either regained ability to speak.

"Carly," Freddie said out of breath.

"Good morning, Freddie," she giggled. "Slept well?"

"Good morning indeed, I slept like a rose and woke up like a god," Freddie sat up. "Where's Sam?"

"She's having breakfast," Carly said with a smile. "It's 1:30 in the afternoon,"

"Really," Freddie said flabbergasted.

"Hey, come here. I missed you," Carly said as she quickly leaned in for a soft peck. Freddie briefly tasted his own cum on her lips.

With Carly settled home again after her visit to Spencer, things went back to "normal" and peace returned to the Shay-Puckett-Benson residence, or "House iCarly" as the trio called it since Spencer left.

It was three days after Sam and Freddie's special night and the late evening showed up in Seattle and Sam could return any moment from her job in the Seattle downtown as a waitress. Carly rested in Freddie's lap as the two were watching episodes of a couple of series Freddie has stored on his laptop. With his right hand he was controlling the laptop when needed while he absentmindedly swirled Carly's hair with his left hand.

Suddenly Freddie's phone started to vibrate. Carly knew it was her cue to sit straight up and with some reluctance she did. Freddie took his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey Sam," Freddie said with a dreamy smile. Why would Sam be calling Freddie? "Where are you?" he asked. Carly couldn't hear what Sam was saying, because the voice coming out of the speaker was either inaudible or untranslatable to Carly. "Upstairs?" She must have sneaked in through the elevator. "Should I bring Carly, too? ... Okay, see you upstairs,"

"It was Sam," Freddie said.

"No way," Carly said with playful sarcasm.

"Yes," Freddie answered, dismissing her sarcasm. "She said she had a surprise for me upstairs. You could come too,"

"Okay," Freddie and Carly entered the very familiar elevator. It didn't take long before they were on the attic which once was a studio. Freddie kept his equipment and created a small business in renting his equipment, because he didn't use it that much anymore, but they could use the money Freddie made with it.

When the elevator door opened neither Freddie nor Carly could believe their eyes. Sam was standing in the middle of the studio in quite a revealing costume which was quite familiar to Freddie. She was wearing a bikini-style costume consisting out of a metal top fastened over the neck and behind the back with lace straps and an equally as metal thong with red-purple veil attached to it reaching the bottom of her feet, which were contained by leather high-heeled boots.

"Somebody went shopping," Carly said with a whistle.

"Sam, it's beautiful," Freddie said in awe. "It's the slave costume of Princess Pheia in Galaxy Wars,"

"You like it?" Sam asked demurely as he approached Freddie and touched the side of his face with the top of her fingers. Freddie was flabbergasted at the sight. "Freddie, you remembered that night when Carly returned?"

"How could I forget?"

"Freddie, I have been thinking about that night," she said as she raised her eyebrows enthusiastically at the word "that", "You totally took control over me and I have never felt so excited before,"

"What does this have to do with it?" Freddie said when he regained his ability to speak.

"Well, this is a slave costume," Sam said. "Does that ring a bell?"

"A little, I guess," Freddie thought aloud. "You want to replay that scene from Galaxy Wars?"

"No," Sam said. "I want to be yours,"

"What?!" Carly yelled startled by Sam's words.

"But you're already mine," Freddie pointed out. "We're each other's" he said and he put an arm around Carly to include her.

"You don't understand" Sam said. "I want to be yours as in your slave. I want to do what you tell me. Anything,"

"You want to be my slave?" Freddie asked. "I don't get it,"

"Well, as I said I was thinking about that night and I kept thinking about it and realized I wanted more of that night," Sam said. "And then I searched the internet about it and there seems to be a lot of people who live like this and then I thought some more and I really want to try it. And you're the one I want to submit to,"

"Carly, do you mind leaving us for a while?" It was a difficult question for Freddie to ask and maybe one of the disadvantages of a three-way relationship like theirs. He didn't want to exclude Carly from this. She was his girlfriend after all, but so was Sam and he just needed to talk to her privately. Carly knew and understood that. She has often talked to Sam or Freddie separately before and she knew that Sam and Freddie had their moments as well (like now) and besides, if it's important to her in someone there's no way she will be kept in the dark, because the three were honest to each other and trusted each other.

"Of course not," Carly said with a smile. "You guys should talk," Freddie and Sam watched Carly leave the studio.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as soon as Carly left. Freddie just kept his silent, thinking about how to say what was on his mind. He sat down on the stage in the back of the attic. He patted beside him to make Sam come sit next to him. Sam did so and although she respected some distance, she was well in Freddie's personal space and their knees touched.

"Sam," Freddie waited until he was sure he got his blonde's full attention. Sam's blue eyes were watching sincerely at Freddie's. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, and I'm glad you do," Sam said with a smile. "What's bothering you?"

"Sam, I'm really honored you want me to be your master, but I am not a master, or a dominant,"

"Is this a way to say you won't do it?" Sam asked, quietly afraid for rejection.

"No, that's not it. It's just-. What if I'm not doing it right?" Freddie asked. "I don't know a thing about dominating someone,"

"But what about last night?" Sam asked. "You did perfectly. I loved anything about it,"

"So did I,"

"Listen," Sam took Freddie's hands in hers. "I love you and I trust you and I know you will never harm me. That makes you a better master than anyone for me and time will teach you how to become even a better master to make me a better slave,"

"But won't it change us?" Freddie asked concerned.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but I've already changed," she looked at their joined hands "I always felt like I have to prove something, but it's like I don't have to anymore with you and Carly around. I've become calmer and to be honest it terrifies me a little, but I've chosen to embrace it," she looked up to Freddie again and he could see her tears of relief in her eyes. "I've never felt so save before" she leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend tenderly on the lips. Freddie gently kissed back. It was a short kiss, more tranquil and kept back than at the night that caused this conversation. Sam pulled back and embraced him. Freddie gladly accepted the hug and felt a tear traveling down his cheek and he was rather unsure if it was Sam's or his own.

"It's alright Sam," Freddie gave in with a hoarse voice. "I'll be your master,"

"Thank you, Freddie. I'll do my best to please you,"

"So do I Sam, so do I,"

**Note: That's it for now. Originally the whole master/slave thing started in this chapter, but I felt that we might want to know more about the Carly/Sam/Freddie relationship and especially the Freddie/Sam relationship which always has been an interesting phenomenon even though I'm more a Creddie shipper. I think Sam might be considered Out Of Character in this chapter, because she is rarely this sincere in the show and when she is sincere she's usually pretty awkward (most notably in iOMG and iGoodbye), but if we stripped down her walls in front of Carly and Freddie and grow her up a little I believe that she can actually be this very sweet girl and a loyal friend.**


	3. The Ring

**Author's note: **Hi, sorry I left this fic hanging. I was kinda rethinking this fanfic, and rewrote Chapter 2. I hope you will like it. I hope the new filters work in my favor :D

**Chapter 2: The Ring**

Freddie obviously decided to take his new relationship with Sam seriously, as much was made clear when he told her he needed to "prepare" before he finally became her Master. He had calmed her by saying it won't take as long as she expected, but until that moment her fantasies remained unfulfilled and the anticipation of this prospect was becoming a tease at itself.

It has been a day since their warmhearted moment and since then he has been away 'preparing'. For now, she was 'free'. For now she could do what she wanted, eat when she wanted, and speak when she wanted, but she knew that could end any moment now. Soon, Freddie would control her. She wondered what kind of master Freddie would be. Would he be strict? She hoped so. He could be strict, as much was proven, but can he be that strict through daily life? Does he even want to be strict? This suspense worried her as much as it excited her.

Now Sam was just situated on the living room's couch eating some strips of bacon (some things never change) as Carly stepped down the stairs after doing some housework.

"Excited?" she asked playfully.

"Well yeah," Sam answered. "This… 'thing' could happen any moment now and it's driving me insane," making gestures around her own head.

"You'll be fine," Carly said as she sat next to Sam and patted her knee. Like it was on cue, the apartment door opened and Freddie walked in. He had a small plastic bag in his hands, which was half filled. "Oooh," Carly chimed as she approached Freddie. "What's in the bag?"

"Easy, nosey parker," Freddie teased holding the bag away from Carly as a gesture. "They're "presents" for Sam,"

"Right, presents," Carly rolled her eyes as she made her way back to the couch, but her smile didn't disappear. "Like gags, and cuffs, and whips…"

Freddie looked from Carly to Sam. He noticed subtle anxiety in the blonde's facial expressions.

"No," Freddie answered. "We agreed to take it slowly, so we don't need that stuff… yet. Besides, I don't think I'm really into hurting people. Let alone people I love,"

"I'm feeling so save and flattered now," Carly said with playful sarcasm, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sam, what do you think?" Freddie asked. "You're ready?" Sam kept her silent watching the hands in her lap. "I understand you are nervous. In fact, so am I,"

"I- I'm ready," Sam stuttered. Carly was slightly astonished when she heard Sam stutter. She didn't do that too often. This must mean a lot to her… and him.

"Sam, your first present," Freddie said as he held out a small black jewelry box.

Sam bashfully took the black box out of Freddie's hand and opened it. In the box was a small ring. It wasn't a ring with a lot of diamonds or even a gem in it, but just a slender ring in a golden shiny color. Sam took the ring and took a look at it.

"Thank you," Sam said as a subtle blush started to creep on her cheeks.

"It's so beautiful," Carly admired.

"This ring symbolizes that you are mine," Freddie explained. "Wear it and everything you do, you do because of me. If you don't wear it we're just boyfriend and girlfriend like before this week. Of course I expect you to wear it with pride, because this bond... is not to be taken lightly,"

"I'm proud to wear this ring, Freddie," Sam said still holding her ring in her hand. Sam fully understood the weight of the current conversation. Because this is the first time for both of us, I think it's good to have a time limit for how long you will be my slave. After that we will decide whether we continue this way or we become boyfriend and girlfriend again,"

"Do you have anything in mind for a time limit?" Sam asked.

"How about two weeks?" Freddie asked.

"Okay," Sam agreed with a nod. "Two weeks it is,"

"That's settled. If you're ready you can put on your ring," Sam just nodded and looked at the small piece of jewelry in her hand. With her left thumb and index finger she took the ring and brought it close to her right ring finger. She knew she was going to make a huge step by placing this ring around her finger and practically give herself to Freddie. She watched the ring venturing around her nail. She felt the cold material touching the top of her finger. She took a deep breath and in a fraction of a second she placed the ring on the base of her finger. A weight fell from her shoulders. She looked up at Freddie and saw a warm smile.

"You did well, my slave," Freddie said to her, his voice calm. "Now first things first, there are a couple rules I've written down, hence my preparation this morning. On your knees, Sam," Freddie ordered. This was his first command and Sam knelt right in front of him. She kept her hands in her lap and looked absentmindedly forward. A tingle of power crept over Freddie's spine. Freddie took a piece of paper from his back pocket. "First, I'm no longer Freddie for you," he started. "You will call me "Master", "Master Freddie", "Master Benson" or "Sir". Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," Sam said monotonously as she continued to look down.

"Secondly, which is pretty obvious, you will do as I say, how I say, when I say. Preferably without questions asked. Understood?"

"Yes, Master,"

"Thirdly, you have two ways to save yourself if necessary. First is by removing the ring and second is by saying your safe word, which is "Belgium". And as I said you carry the ring with pride, so don't take it off, just because you don't like anything you have to do for me, but only if you feel I'm harming you or pushing limits I shouldn't. The same goes for the safe word. Understood?"

"Yes, Master,"

"Rule number 4. If you disobey you will be punished. I know you and I know what you don't like, so be warned and I will know better after a couple of minutes. You can save yourself while being punished, but there are consequences when I feel you misused your safe word. Understood?"

"Yes, Master,"

"Five. From now on you will make breakfast, lunch and dinner for the three of us. Understood?"

"Yes, Master,"

"Six. I decide what you're wearing and when. Even if I let you choose what you're wearing keep in mind I choose to let you choose. Understood?"

"Yes, Master,"

"Good. I don't want you to wear anything. Show me you understood rule six," Freddie said. For the first time since she knelt down Sam looked up at Freddie. She saw an uncommon mixture of love, lust and power in his eyes. Then she looked at Carly who looked very intrigued with what happened in front of her eyes. Sam stood and started to undress herself. She kicked off her shoes and socks first. She was obviously not planning on a she grabbed the hem of her tank top and rolled it upward revealing her bra. She reached behind her to unclasp her bra and quickly undid it. Then she slid off both her pants and panties in one movement. She was naked now. Although both Carly and Freddie have seen her naked many times, she has never felt this naked before. Maybe it was because both Freddie and Carly were fully clothed. Whatever it was, she embraced it. Freddie started to walk around Sam. He touched her like he was inspecting a piece of cattle. He trailed his finger over Sam's breasts, massaged her butt like he was to inspect the quality and finally cupped her with his right hand except his thumb while putting his middle finger inside her. Sam gasped. Freddie pulled out and smelled Sam's juices on his finger. He gave a satisfied look. He extended the finger toward Sam. "Clean it," he said. Sam hesitantly went for Freddie's finger, licking her own juices from it. It was the first time she tasted herself. She tasted sweet. "Now suck it," Freddie said and like a baby on a bottle she sucked the top of Freddie's finger. Freddie's finger tingled and so did his body. "That'll do," Freddie said wiping the remaining saliva on his pants. "There is a rule "six A" though, which concerns this. You will undress yourself completely before going to bed and you will remain naked at least until I specifically tell you to dress and how to dress. Understood?" Freddie asked.

"That's all for now. Now stand," Sam immediately stood up.

"Thank you, Master,"

From his bag he took a couple of papers with what seemed to be a table printed on it. "As I said, I will learn to know what you like better than I already do right now. I called a friend of mine who is more experienced in this Master/slave relationship thing than me. She knows about our relationship and the nature of it and wants to help out. She currently has a female sub as well, permanently,"

"Wait, wait!" Carly urged. "Do we know this friend?" she asked.

"Maybe," Freddie smiled. "In fact she might visit us later these weeks to help out. Also, I got this checklist from her. She said that it was crucial for both of us to know what we like, what we don't like and what we wouldn't do under any circumstances. I finished the checklist, and I want you to do that too. I know it's kind of boring, but I want to do this right,"

Sam nodded. "Well, this isn't really what I imagined starting this relationship, but I'm glad you value my feelings that much," she looked at me with a genuine smile. She took the papers and said "I made no mistake trusting you,"

Freddie smiled. He reached out, putting his left middle finger in Sam's pussy and gently pulled her his way. Sam murmured and obeyed the invasive finger. Freddie pulled her right arm around Sam's waist, gently kneading in her right buttock and kissed her slowly. Sam rested her free hand on his shoulder. The kiss was short. "Now get to work. After you're done, order a pizza,"

"Yes, Sir," Sam whispered. Freddie's kiss was still tingling on her lips. Freddie finally pulled his finger back from Sam's slightly wet center. "What are you going to do in the mean time?" Sam smiled suddenly with coy confidence. "Aren't you going to miss the chance to fuck me?"

"Well, I can take this chance to give our favorite little brunette a little quality time," Freddie said as he smiled to Carly.

"Finally," Carly said. "I was wondering if Sam would get all of your attention,"

"But, how will I get the pizza," Sam said suddenly worried, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm stark naked,"

"Although I would **love** to show you off, I think I should be lenient to you this time, being the first day and all," Freddie took Sam's discarded clothes in his hands. Sam smiled and reached out for the clothes, but Freddie pulled back and dropped the clothes in the sack. "Oh no, I'm not giving those back, you can cover up with anything from this floor,"

"But there aren't even any clothes on this floor," Sam pointed out.

"I thought you would love the challenge," Freddie said. "I suggest you'll be creative," With that Freddie headed towards Carly who lead the way to their bedroom.

Carly lead the way to their bedroom, looking forward with the promised quality time with Freddie. When they were out of Sam's view she suddenly turned around and wrapped her arms around Freddie neck pulling his face to her leaving only a breath distance. She raised herself as high as she could, leveling herself to Freddie's height and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"So impatient," Freddie said with confidence and a low voice, a teasing smile crossing his features.

"Let me show you how impatient I am," Carly whispered huskily with passion filling her eyes, before she attacked his lips. Freddie led his lover to their mutual bedroom with impressive pace while kissing Carly and dropped both Carly and himself on the bed. "Too bad we can't see Sam's show; I'd love to be a fly on that wall,"

"In fact, I've thought about that," Freddie said. He reached over Carly to the nightstand. He grabbed the remote control and aimed for the large monitor on the other side of the room before pushing a button. The screen came alive with a view to the door. They could hear some clicking of a pen, indicating that the audio worked too. Carly watched and was in awe how Freddie thought this true until this very detail. "I just tweaked the webcam a little. It runs without Sam noticing and let us see what happens in HD"

Carly turned around, eyes almost blind with passion, placing herself on Freddie and holding Freddie's face. "That's why I love you," she whispered and kissed her lover quickly.

"Only that?" Freddie said playfully-disappointed.

"Oh no," Carly said and she continued kissing Freddie all over his face "but mentioning everything would take too long and I think we can use our time better," she trailed her kisses over Freddie's cheekbones and started to pull on Freddie's shirt.

"I love your talking," he said wrapping his legs around her waist to turn her around. Carly yelped in surprise. "And not only that," he said as he pulled Carly's top from her body in one movement, before completing Carly's task to remove his shirt.

Carly ogled her eyes over Freddie's torso which seemed to become stronger by the day. She bit her day as she lay under him with her bra revealed to his lustful eyes. Freddie returned Carly's favor by kissing down her jawline, tracing down the edge of her throat and the top of her shoulders. Carly roamed her hands over Freddie's body now that he was close again. Carly closed her eyes as she trailed his spine with the top of her fingers, Carly reached behind her back, to unclasp her bra with her free hand, but instead of going straight for her beautiful small breasts Freddie traced his route over her left arm until he reached the nail of Carly's ring finger. Carly felt her finger put inside Freddie's mouth and a tingle all over her body as he softly pressed his teeth against her phalange and twirled his tongue around his finger. Freddie released her finger and Carly felt Freddie moving upward again the very same route he did before all over to her face. Freddie made Carly feel special. She loved it, but she wanted to show Freddie how much she loved him. She placed her hand on the middle of his chest and pushed him pack only a little bit.

"Freddie, let me…" Carly said as she guided Freddie to turn over. "Close your eyes," Carly whispered. "Let me take care of you," Freddie closed his eyes as Carly started where Freddie interrupted her. She went a similar part as Freddie went with her, but instead of teasing him like he did to her she trailed his kisses straight over his collar bone down to his chest, letting her breasts glide over Freddie's body the entire way, until she arrived where his sensitive nipples lay. Carly tugged one of his nipples with her teeth, pulling a soft moan from Freddie's throat. Carly continued her path downward, until she found his bellybutton. She placed a loud, open mouthed kiss over the sensitive place, causing Freddie to stir again. Carly went deeper south until she met the edge of Freddie's pants. She quickly undid his belt and moved it down together with his boxers. Freddie's shaft jumped into view almost hitting Carly's face. She grabbed Freddie's cock, squeezed it a little and continued her kisses from the small tuft off pubic hair above his penis, all the way down his length to the very tip. Freddie squirmed under her touch. Carly continued to lick the bottom of Freddie's cock and took his balls in her mouth one by one, suckling on them. Freddie was breathing heavily now. Carly looked at the result of her work and felt a current of proud in her stomach.

"Don't stop," Freddie murmured and immediately went back to work and kissed Freddie's tip and closed her mouth around his smaller head. She used her tongue where possible and went deeper and deeper every time she went back a little. She felt Freddie's hand land on top of her head, urging her to go faster. He guided her tempo and before she knew it he forced her faster and faster over his dick. Carly loved it. She quickly kicked off her pants and panties and started to work on herself as well while she kept increasing speed on Freddie's member. She felt like she was going to gag soon, but she didn't want to stop, she wanted Freddie to feel appreciated. The point came where Freddie's tip reached Carly's throat. Carly gagged. Freddie's hand left Carly and tried to sit up, probably asking Carly if she's okay, but she caught his hand and moved it back to her head.

"Please, fuck my mouth, Freddie" Carly said. Freddie complied thrusting his hip against Carly's lips while she increased both the pace with her lips and with her hand occupied on her own center. Both Freddie and Carly breathed huskily until Freddie moaned out and shot his load in Carly's throat. His orgasm was long enough for Carly to finish herself as she muffled a loud moan with Freddie's cock. She let Freddie go with a plop allowing her to swallow and breathe. After catching her breath she climbed to Freddie's level and kissed him deeply. "Thank you," she said.

In a long peaceful pause we caught our breaths. "You know," Carly suddenly whispered **very **c lose to my ear. "I keep thinking about your little adventure with Sam last week. I can't stop thinking about it. Do you want to do the same with me sometime?"

Freddie smiled. He didn't seem to answer until he suddenly moved over Carly and straddled her tightly between his legs. He began a sudden savage attack on her lips with his and another attack on her breasts with his hands. Carly startled and a sudden rush of arousal went through her spine. "Like that?" Freddie asked lustily as he nibbled on Carly's skin.

"Yes like that," Freddie suddenly sat up. "I will sometime," he said airily. "But it's way more fun when you don't expect it,"

"You're horrible," Carly pouted, but Freddie could feel her wetness below him.

Suddenly they heard a ring. "Sam's getting us pizza," Freddie said. Carly moved so she was facing the screen, while she hugged Freddie close to her naked frame. The camera was still aimed at the door and Sam was nowhere to be seen. They haven't heard Sam order, but they might easily have missed it under their own loud moans.

"_Who's there?" _they heard Sam ask through the speakers.

"_Your pizzas?" _a boyish male voice answered.

"_Just a sec," _Sam responded.

"He's going to be in for a treat," Carly said in anticipation. "You've got popcorn?" she asked to Freddie.

"Shht," Freddie hushed as they saw Sam enter the screen from the elevator side of the bar. She did try to cover up, but the way she did turned Carly on even more. She had taken Carly's apron from the hook and it was obviously she was wearing **just **the apron. Her blonde hair was draped like a curtain over Sam's well-formed higher back, not completely hiding her shoulder blades. "She's got such a murderously gorgeous back," Freddie murmured. They saw Sam opening the door. Even though the young pizza boy's face was almost completely hidden by his helmet, his shock was not. He stood stiff for a couple of seconds. Carly knew that the apron was long enough to hide Sam's intimate part, but not the sides. The boy could easily see Sam was naked underneath the apron by just checking her sides. Her butt was also plain visible from her flanks.

"_Ehrm…" _the boy stuttered. _"Here are your pizzas"_ Sam took the three pizzas in her hands.

"_Let me get the money," _Sam said, but soon realized the boy would have an unrestricted view on her ass if she turned around as she said _"Just a sec," _and closed the door slightly. She quickly turned around with her beet red head visible for Carly and Freddie. She returned with the wallet the three shared to the door. She opened the door. _"Sorry," _Sam said. _"Here's your money," _she said as she gave the money to the boy who looked still slightly flabbergasted by the surprise.

"_Tha- thank you," _the boy said, but didn't leave.

"_Well, don't you have other pizzas to deliver?" _Sam asked suggestively.

"_Ehrm… yeah," _the boy said as he scurried away. Sam closed the door.

"I'm never going to wash that apron again," Carly sighed. Freddie chuckled inwardly as he hugged Carly closer. They saw Sam discarding the apron and taking the pizzas in her hand heading upstairs. It didn't take long before she was upstairs.

"I hate you," Sam said with a quasi-angry voice.

"I hate you…" Freddie said motioning she forgot something.

"Master,"

The three ate their pizzas on the stools on the other side of the room. After eating the pizzas Carly and Freddie returned into their bed as Sam threw away the cartons and washed the glasses they drunk from.

"You did well, slave," Freddie said. "Because you did well you can lie between Carly and me tonight, but there will be no sex. Carly and I can touch you, but you keep your hands from either us or yourself, understood?"

"Yes, Master," Sam said. Freddie made space and let Sam slip between him and Carly, facing Carly. Freddie pulled Sam closer and started to kiss her neck and mold her breasts. Carly wrapped her hands around Sam and squeezed her butt. She kissed her tenderly as they looked in each other's eyes with love. Carly saw Sam's genuine happiness in her current situation. With the tiredness of that now dawning on her she fell in a deep sleep.


End file.
